


Blood is thicker than water

by DekusInsanity



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekusInsanity/pseuds/DekusInsanity
Summary: Tetsuo stared at his bloodied arms. His cuts were getting a bit close to his wrists but he didn’t care. He just needed something to take away the pain.
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Kudos: 12





	Blood is thicker than water

Tetsuo stared at his bloodied arms. His cuts were getting a bit close to his wrists but he didn’t care. He just needed something to take away the pain. He was currently in the bathroom stalls, thankful that no one had come in yet. He sighed and stood up, cradling his self inflicted wounds on his arm. He grabbed some toilet paper from the wall thingy, he never knew what they were called. He wrapped the toilet paper around his wounds and let the blood soak into it. When most of the blood had been absorbed, he flushed the toilet paper down the toilet, not caring that it clogged the toilet. He pushed open the door with his good arm and made his way over to the sink and ran his arm under the water. Red water flowed down the sink as he let out a sigh of relief. He dried his arm and covered it with his long coat, not caring if he put plasters on it or not. He went to the bathroom during the middle of the class, he didn’t even ask, he just walked out and ignored the teachers protests. He was thankful Kaneda didn’t follow. He was walking down the hall, and everything was blurry, and spinning. He had taken a pill before going to the bathroom, so he expected this to happen. He was mostly used to it except for the heat wave that came during it. He was tempted to take off his coat but he reminded himself that they would see his cuts if he did. He came back into the class, looking pale. He sluggishly walked up the steps to where Kaneda and the gang were sitting. He sat down beside Kaneda, who looked slightly worried. “You look like shit man, take a pill it’ll make you feel better.” Kaneda said with a chuckle and that repulsive smile of his. Kaneda reached under the desk and pulled out a pill from under it. Kaneda’s hand neared Tetsuo’s chapped lips as he attempted to get him to take the pill, only to fail. Tetsuo’s hand swatted away Kaneda’s hand that was nearing his face. “Fuck off.” Tetsuo said with a groan as a headache came, along with another wave of heat. He let his coat slide off his shoulders a bit, hoping to cool down a bit. He forgot that he had made a long cut wound on his shoulder sometime ago, but the wound hadn’t healed fully. It also looked like it had been agitated not too long ago. Blood was slowly trickling down his arm from the wound. Kaneda looked at it with shock. ‘Was Tetsuo cu-‘ Tetsuo yanked his coat back up as the bell rang. He pulled himself up and walked down the steps, the others following except for Kaneda. He was the only one who saw. No one else noticed the large cut on Tetsuo’s shoulder, only him. And Tetsuo seemed to notice too. He was going to have a little chat with Tetsuo about that. Hopefully it wasn’t serious and was just a one time thing. Kaneda was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kaisuke call his name. He stood and followed the others, looking at Tetsuo every now and then. ‘Please be OK Tetsuo.’


End file.
